The Prince of Conte
by Living Proof
Summary: This is the story Alanna the First Adventure told in the perspective of Prince Jonathan of Conte. If all goes well I may continue to write the other books in his perspective as well. RR! Chapter 2 up!
1. The New Page

Authors Note: This is the story of Alanna of Trebond told in the point of view of Prince Jonathan of Conte. I don't believe it's a very used idea... but whatever! I'm going to try it out! R/R!!! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot created by Tamora Pierce - some of the dialogue used in the story below is in her actual books. I do not own it at all... I am just trying to create the story in the point of view of another.  
  
One  
~  
The New Page  
  
Prince Jonathan of Conte sat in his chambers, his blue eyes cool beneath his dark eyebrows as he lay back on his pillow and began to think. He was entering his third year as a page now; it seemed like only yesterday to him that he had walked the palace as a student for the first time, now his position seemed more natural and right. He finally had decided that it was right for him to become a knight. Never before this moment had he been sure - he had always thought he would carry on his father's role as 'The Peacemaker', or at least that was what it had seemed to him. Now Jon was 13, old enough to understand the ways of the world... He was old enough to see what his father was doing wrong.  
  
A small scowl formed on Jon's fair face as he thought of this, so much was going on outside of Tortall and his father was doing so little... Couldn't he see what he was doing to his realm? The power of Tortall in the past few years had dropped drastically dropped to King Roald's peaceful intentions... And it wasn't at all good...  
  
A sudden knock at the door tore Jon away from his king-like thoughts and his blue eyes flickered toward the boys who entered when it opened. There stood Gareth of Naxen, Raoul of Golden Lake, Alexander of Tirragen, and Francis of Nond, these were his closest friends of all his fellow pages and the future knights of Tortall.  
  
Getting to his feet, Jon grinned and ran a hand through his coal black hair, straightening it out from his mid-day rest. "Dinner time?" He asked, with a smile, "Already? I swear, every year they take off more of our free time and lengthen the classes and meal times more and more." Jon commented, walking to where his friends stood. "No Jon, not dinner time yet," a smiling Gary said, "We just thought you'd like to meet the new pages - scrawny bunch, but we know how you like to get to know you're royal subjects," He continued, with a joking grin as he pat Jon on the back and ushered him with the rest of the group out of the room.  
  
"There are three new boys so far, think you should meet on in particular, an odd little fellow he is. The boy has-" Raoul was about to finish his comment when they turned a corner to find a rabid fight going on. Jon's cool eyes scanned the boys for the two squabbling and found them with great ease.  
  
"Ralon," He muttered, "I should have known... What is this?" He asked, in his loudest and clearest voice, "I said, what is this?" He repeated, as he stepped into view of all the pages.  
  
"Highness," The tall boy who Jon had called Ralon spoke, "this boy was acting as if he owned the palace. King of the castle, he was, and he insulted me like no gentleman insults another-"  
  
Jon scowled as he heard Ralon speak, he loathed that boy... A filthy, rotten pig if you asked him, "I don't think I spoke to you, Ralon of Malven," Jon interrupted him, turning a hard glare upon where he stood. "Unless I'm mistaken, I told you not to talk to me at all."  
  
"But, Highness he-" Ralon began, but couldn't get much further when Raoul ordered him to 'shut up.'  
  
"Douglass," Jon said, his gaze softening as he turned to one of the younger pages, "What happened?"  
  
Jon watched as the short, blond boy stepped forward, his eyes soft and innocent as he told Jon all that had happened, "It was Ralon, Jon. The new boy was just standing here. Ralon started on him-called him a country boy, said he was a farmer's son. The new boy said he thought we were here to learn some manners. Ralon grabbed him and said the new boy had to do whatever Ralon told him to do, and say 'Yes, Lord Ralon."  
  
Jon sneered at this comment; Ralon deserved no such title... He was more a country boy then this new page. Raising an eyebrow he watched the new boy as the story was being told, he hung his head, as if in shame. A short little fellow, fiery red hair, clothes much too big for him... He didn't seem bad at all, Ralon just needed someone to bully as far as Jon could see.  
  
"The new boy said he'd as soon kiss a pig," Douglass continued, a smile forming on his face as he recalled what the new boy had said. "He said it looked as if Ralon had been kissing pigs. Either that or being kissed himself." Jon smiled at this; at least someone had enough guts to tell Ralon what really was true... But he was such a small boy... How did he work up the courage?  
  
"Ralon threw the boy against the wall. The new boy tacked him and knocked him down. That's when you came Jon." Douglass finished, with a slight bow to the Prince that stood before him.  
  
"Thank you Douglass," He said, dismissing him, "I'll speak with you later, Ralon, in my rooms, before lights-out." He said, with a slight smirk, "You've been dismissed, Malven." He concluded coldly as he watched the boy flee from the room. Now, turning to the new boy, Jon raised his eyebrow, this was one of the new pages, eh? He was small, not terribly muscular, and he seemed very high spirited.  
  
"You have good taste in enemies, even if you do make them your first day here." Jon commented with a smile, but when he didn't look up at him, Jon continued, "Let's have a look at you, Fire-Hair."  
  
As the boy looked up at Jon, he studied him. Freshly cropped red hair sat around his chin, lightly tanned skin contrasting it with a small nose at the center of his face. He was very small for a first year page; Jon could see how skinny he was against his baggy clothes that were at least two sizes to big. Studying him a moment longer, Jon furrowed his eyebrows, were those purple eyes? But Jon didn't have time to confirm this thought for behind him, Raoul spoke.  
  
"This is Prince Jonathan, lad." Trembling slightly, the boy knelt before him and Jon shook his head. Sometimes he hated how people did that... Sure it was nice to have power over all the pages, but very often he grew tired of it and wished just to be a normal boy.  
  
"I'm sorry about the-the misunderstanding." The new boy stuttered, eyes still fixed to the ground.  
  
Shaking his head, Jon responded, "You didn't misunderstand. Ralon is no gentleman. What is your name?"  
  
"Alan of Trebond, your Highness." Came the still, shaky response. Pausing a moment, Jon thought about the name... Trebond - a fief on Tortall's borders... A fief often attacked by bandits, if he recalled correctly. Though Jon knew of the fief he did not ever recall seeing this boy or any of his family ever before...  
  
"I don't remember seeing your family at Court." He said, his smile turning to a small frown.  
  
"No your Highness."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's my father. He doesn't like it, your Highness." Alan replied, head still slightly bowed.  
  
"I see," Jon said, Trebond... Alan of Trebond... If he wasn't very wrong, Jon thought he recognized the name as the boy's own father. Shaking his head, Jon continued, "Do you like Court, Alan of Trebond?"  
  
"I don't know. I could let you know in a couple of days." Jon smiled, at least he was honest. "Do you have a sponsor yet, Alan?" He asked, suddenly aware of all of his friends that stood around him.  
  
When the boy shook his head, Jon smiled, "Now we've met our newest member, who shall sponsor him?" He asked, turning to the assortment of boys who had raised their hands. "Gary, would you mind showing Alan around?" Jon asked, turning to his friend with a smile.  
  
"Of course, I will be happy to Jon." He said as he walked forward, patting Alan on the back and walking his toward the mess hall, beginning his sponsorship.  
  
With a grin, Jon watched them a moment, the boy did have purple eyes... How odd indeed. Shaking his head, Jon turned to the remaining boys that stood behind him, "Lets go to dinner," He said, with a triumphant grin as he led the group to the mess hall, not far behind where Gary and Alan walked.  
  
~  
  
Jonathan sat in his rooms, his legs propped up on the desk provided for him to do school work, his expression was serious and still. Lessons started tomorrow... Drat them! Where did the summer go? Shaking his head, Jon rested his gaze on his door, awaiting the knock that should come soon, the visitor supposed to be Ralon.  
  
Impatience getting the better of him, Jon got to his feet and began pacing the floor. If that boy didn't come soon he would be more then happy to give Raoul the job of finding Ralon for him and teaching him a little lesson... In fact, Jon wouldn't mind giving Ralon the lesson himself, but if his father found out about him fighting... Well, to say the least Jon would be in for much more than a stern lecture. Shaking his head at how strict his Prince's life was, Jon sat on his bed, eyes trailing once more to the unopened door. It was about ten minutes until lights out... Where was Ralon?  
  
Finally, five excruciatingly long minutes later a knock came from the door that Jon had been staring at. Jumping to his feet, Jon strolled to the door, straightened his clothes out and opened them, his eyes stern as the visitor looked up at him.  
  
"Finally Ralon - I thought you weren't-" Jon trailed off when he saw it wasn't Ralon, but Timon, one of the palace servants. Shaking his head, Jon ran a frustrated hand through his hair and nodded, "Yes?" He asked, wondering what on earth a servant was doing here five minutes before lights out. "Sorry to disturb you but Duke Gareth would like to speak to you, Highness." The servant spoke, as he gave a tiny bow, "He sent me to get you." He said, with a small nod. "Thank you," Jon said, rather exasperatedly. What could Uncle Gareth want from him at this time of night? "You are dismissed." Jon said as he strolled out of his room and toward the chambers of his uncle, many thoughts running hurriedly through his head.  
  
Entering the chambers, Jon raised his eyebrow as a small smile formed on his face, "You called uncle?" He asked, moving silently into the room and sitting in the seat across from his Uncle's.  
  
"Yes Jon, hope it's not too late." He said with a shrug, "I just wanted to know what you thought of the new pages?"  
  
Jon furrowed his eyebrows and looked Duke Gareth over. He was dressed in red and gold brocade dressing gowns, his dark graying hair brushed back from his forehead, still damp from his evening bathing. His brown eyes were resting upon Jon's blue ones in a steady gaze, he mouth a thin line as it always was. This was very unlike him, he rarely ever asked for Jon's opinion, he knew there had to be some alterier motive.  
  
"They seem fine." Jon replied shortly, still confused by his comment. "That Alan of Trebond seems quite the fellow. Fiery red hair, violet eyes, short and slim... I look forward to seeing how he does..." He said with a shrug before hesitating, "Why do you ask, uncle?"  
  
"Ah, no reason, Jonathan my boy, just pure curiosity." Gareth said, flashing a smile, "The Alan boy seemed odd to me... Not in a bad way, just in a way I couldn't quite place my finger on..." He said, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought about when they met. "No matter," He said with a grin, "I was just wondering, now off to bed with you. Classes start tomorrow." Gareth shooed him from the room, watching him as he walked.  
  
Jon shook his head at his mysterious uncle, odd man he was, but he loved him. Smiling, Jon paused as he came to his room. No sign of Ralon at all... Gritting his teeth, Jon shook his head; he would deal with Ralon tomorrow. No point in thinking about it now, he had classes tomorrow and if it wasn't anything like it was in the past, Jon knew he ought to get to sleep now.  
  
Blue eyes slightly annoyed, Jon got ready for bed and sat up a moment, eyes lingering on the door he had been watching earlier, thoughts of the day that had passed racing through his mind. Uncle Gareth was right, there was something about that Alan boy... He didn't know what it was either. Shrugging, Jon blew out his final candle, and crawled into bed, ready for the next day to come. 


	2. Lessons

Authors Note: This is the story of Alanna of Trebond told in the point of view of Prince Jonathan of Conte. I don't believe it's a very used idea... but whatever! I'm going to try it out! R/R!!! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot created by Tamora Pierce - some of the dialogue used in the story below is in her actual books. I do not own it at all... I am just trying to create the story in the point of view of another.  
  
Two  
~  
Lessons  
  
Jon awoke at dawn the next morning, thoroughly disgruntled by the loud and annoying ringing of the morning bell. Rolling out of bed, he threw on breeches and a tunic, stopping by the sink to splash his face with cold water, a useless attempt to wake himself up. If there was one thing Jon hated about learning to be the knight, it was the hours they had. Waking up at dawn and working sometimes to midnight, it was a ruthless journey from page to knight - and often not an enjoyable one.  
  
Stumbling out of his chambers, Jon met up with his friends in the dining hall. The only person who seemed to be awake was Gary - and it was near disgusting how cheerful he could be at such an early hour. Shaking his head, Jon served himself some breakfast, he had learned in his first year to eat as much as possible for you needed all the energy you could get in your afternoon lessons.  
  
Glancing around, Jon spotted Alan and smiled. "Hello there Fire- Hair," He said, with a warm - but slightly sloppy smile. "How did you enjoy your first day yesterday?"  
  
Alan's wide purple eyes shot up to meet those of the Prince, he appeared nervous, almost high strung, "They were fine, your Highness." He mumbled, pushing a piece of toast around his plate, "Almost overwhelming," Jon grinned, he had lived there all his life and he still knew what Alan meant.  
  
"You'd best eat as much as you can," Jon suggested, the younglings nervous manner still curious to him, "You'll need a lot of energy for this afternoon and-" Jon was about to finish his sentence when the first bell rang. "Well, that's the first class bell of my third year," He said with a sigh as he got up, Raoul right behind him. "Looks like it's time to get to Reading and Writing," Jon concluded, rolling his eyes as he took several long strides ahead of Gary and Alan - motioning for Raoul to do the same.  
  
Once the two tall friends were far from others hearing range Jon spoke, "You remember how I ordered Ralon to come to my rooms after the fight yesterday?" He asked his quiet friend as they walked.  
  
"'Course Jon," He said with a wide grin, "Wish I could have been there in your rooms - could have taught him my own lessons." He smirked; beating on Ralon was one of Raoul's hobbies... But it was something he rarely got to do.  
  
"Don't hold your breath Raoul, you might still get to teach that lesson," The Prince spoke dryly as he shook his head. "He never came."  
  
"You're kidding me! The prat! I had thought he had sense enough to listen to his own Prince." Raoul shook his head in disbelief; in his mind Ralon had just proven that little Alan was right about his manners.  
  
"Not kidding at all. But I wanted to make sure he would come tonight and Raoul?" He asked, looking at his friend seriously for a moment, "I was wondering if you could perhaps pound that idea into his head this time? Just so he won't forget...?" Jon grinned as Raoul's expression changed from angry to positively excited.  
  
"'Course Jon! What are friends for?" He asked, a wide smile spreading across his face as the two of them stepped into the classroom for their first lesson of the year.  
  
~  
  
It was a long and annoying first half of the day. Jon had forgotten how much he had grown to loathe that bell. It kept him in line, ushered him from class to class, making sure he was never late... Quite frankly, he couldn't wait to get to the practice courts to blow off some steam - and to see how Raoul handled Ralon.  
  
Walking along the corridor, Jon spotted Alan, Gary, and Alex. Smiling, he jogged a bit to catch up to them, "Hey! How's first day going? Mithros knows I can't wait for it to be over..." He said, with a grin, clapping Gary on the shoulder.  
  
Shaking his head, Gary smiled, "I like it well enough," He nodded, "But I can't speak for Alex or Alan here - they don't seem to be enjoying it as much as I do." Gary grinned and patted a rather weary looking Alan on the shoulder.  
  
"It's awful, Highness," said Alan, shaking his head, "That bell... I swear to the Goddess, I could kill it." He muttered, obviously bogged down with a lot of work from the day.  
  
Chuckling, Jon ruffled the small boy's hair, a grin curling at his lips, "If you ever need any help, youngling, don't be afraid to ask." He said with a smile as he glanced around, trying to find Raoul. "Say, have any of you seen Raoul? I haven't seen him since the last lesson before lunch..."  
  
At this, Alex smiled, "Last time I saw him he was muttering something about preparing a lesson for Ralon.... I suppose we'll be seeing him at the practice courts."  
  
Jon laughed, "I sure hope so, he didn't show up last night to discuss his and Alan's little squabble as I had asked... Decided to give Raoul the honors of telling him he better come tonight."  
  
At this comment, Alan looked up at the Prince, his eyebrows furrowed, "Do you supposed I'll get anymore trouble from him, Highness?" He asked, sounded more serious then worried.  
  
When the question hit his ears, Jon sighed; he was an honest person and most certainly didn't want to lie... But he didn't know whether this was one of those situations when it was better to lie then to tell the truth. "Honestly, I don't know. But I would suspect that you haven't seen it all..." Gary and Alex nodded in agreement with him and Alan just looked at the ground, a rather determined expression on his face.  
  
The four of them walked in silence for a little bit, all thinking their own thoughts, all planning their own ways to rush Ralon... Shaking his head when the practice courts came into view, Jon turned to Alan, "I'm afraid this is where we leave you Alan, you have staff work and we have swords." He said, with a shrug and a small smile. "See you in riding."  
  
~  
  
Jonathan of Conte stood face to face with Alexander of Tirragen, his practice sword pointed upwards in a guard position. Alex was the best fencer of all of the pages and for some unfortunate reason Duke Gareth had decided to pair Jon with him. A slight scowl forming on his face, Jon stood at attention, watching Alex for a first move, hoping he may come out of this duel without injury. The pair circled each other; eyes locked on one another's, the metal of practice swords glinting in the light. Then suddenly, Alex lunged in towards Jon, causing him to stumble back with a weak block. Alex began to circle once more; he was perfect at it... There was no hint to Jon of which way he would move or when... Alex's sword play was become flawless... There was no way to beat him.  
  
Grimacing, Jon lunged forward, his sword trying for an unblocked area by Alex's chest. But instead, Jon's sword met Alex's own and they were brought chest to chest, both boys sizing each other up, enemies for the instant at hand. Alex broke away from Jon, his strength and size unable to compete with his opponent's. Rolling away and dodging several sloppy stabs of Jon's sword, a slight smirk began to form on his face and there is was, his window of opportunity.  
  
With a triumphant yell Alex leapt forward, the blade of his sword meeting the hilt of the other and all too soon Jon's sword flew from his grip, he backed away, stumbling down onto the mat as Alex stood triumphantly over him, his sword pointed at his throat in the 'kill' position. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Alex backed away and fingered the edge of his sword, clearly pleased with his victory. Jon struggled to his feet as he heard other duels going on behind him.  
  
"Nice job there Alex." Jon said, with a grin as they shook hands, "You're going to have to give me lessons some time, I can't believe the way you move like that!"  
  
Alex smiled, "Thanks," He said, simply, not extending the lesson idea any further. It was obvious he enjoyed being best swordsman around.  
  
Jon glanced around to find Uncle Gareth and found him amongst the first year pages, teaching them staff work and such. He chuckled to see Alan struggling, poor boy, must be hard... Shaking his head, Jon looked to the others of his level, to see who was doing what and spotted Raoul and Ralon in a heavy duel... Exchanging glances with Alex, the two approached to watch.  
  
"You'd better learn to respect Prince Jon, Ralon," Raoul spat, lunging forward with great speed for his large size, scraping his sword against his enemies, "Be at his rooms before lights out, don't chicken out this time or you'll hear from me - and if won't be in the practice courts.  
  
Ralon stumbled backwards, trying to keep his balance against the raging Raoul as he lunged forward as well, swords meeting each other once again. "You'd better learn to respect me, Raoul of Goldenlake," Ralon sneered back as they were brought sword to sword.  
  
Raoul broke away swiftly, stabbing forward but missing as Ralon dodged him, "Is that meant to be a threat?" He asked, his tone calm and soft as they began to circle once more, sweat forming on his upper lip.  
  
"Now you've got it," Raoul's opponent hissed, circling as well, taking a quick moment to wipe a piece of hair from his eyes, "Some day you and your friends will be sorry about how you've treated me, you'll see." Ralon lunged forward with a slight yelp as he realized he had made a mistake - Raoul had been more than ready for this attack, in fact almost immediately after it he lunged forward with an attack of his own, knocking Ralon off his balance and into the ground below them.  
  
"Be there Ralon," Raoul murmured, holding his sword against his throat, "Be there or be sorry."  
  
~  
  
Needless to say, twenty minutes before lights out, there was a soft knock at Jon's door and with a wide grin, Jon opened it to a rather disheveled and sullen looking Ralon. His blue eyes triumphant and cold, Jon invited his enemy into his chambers, they had a talk to be had.  
  
"I missed you last night, Page Ralon," Jon spoke inviting him to sit on a stool across from him, "I don't believe you came as I had asked."  
  
"No, your Highness," Ralon muttered, "I forgot," He hissed, a obvious lie as his eyes fluttered upwards to meet the Princes, a mocking expression on his face.  
  
"Well you best not do it again," the Prince snapped, obviously offended by the older page's tone, "Unless, of course, you would like to meet Raoul and I in a place that is unsupervised by others." Jon smirked at this thought, perhaps he would invite Gary, Francis, and Alex on such an occasion if necessary...  
  
"Of course not, your Highness." Ralon spoke, a small sneer forming on his face, he was trying to keep his temper... Trying to annoy Jon with his attitude... And it was working.  
  
Biting back the urge to slap Ralon, Jon stood from his seat, "I don't like your tone Ralon-"  
  
"I know, Highness," Ralon interrupted, rising to his feet as well, an aggravating smirk glued to his face.  
  
Jon glared at him, and kicked his chair aside, circling his long time enemy as if he was about to strike. "Be careful what you say boy, learn some respect," Jon ordered, his hand trailing to the knife that sat at his belt. Then, realizing what he was doing, Jon backed away, obviously disgusted with himself. "You're dismissed, Ralon." He spat, "Get out of here before I give you what you deserve. But you're obviously hopeless; you'll never learn any true manners." Jon turned away from the boy, ready to prepare for bed as he heard the door slam behind him. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Jon furrowed his eyebrows and climbed into bed. Ralon had many lessons to be learned... And Jon, for one, had no idea how to teach them...  
  
Authors Note: Thank you so much for reviewing! I will add the third chapter ASAP! I didn't know this fic would be so popular... It's not that great... is it? Oh well! Thanks again!!! 


End file.
